


When milkshake brings all the boys to the bar

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hance - Freeform, Hotor - Freeform, Kinda, Lancelot - Freeform, Latte - Freeform, Lotor is good, M/M, Mattor, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Lance, Polyamorous relationship, Sugar Daddy Lotor, hunk and matt are friends, lance owns a milkshake bar, tattooist hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: Is it appropriate to date a customer?How about a phone operator after asking for advice?Or to top it all accidentally get a sugar daddy after spilling coffee on a very handsome businessman?These are all good questions Lance doesn’t want to think too much and instead follows his polyamorous heart to find happiness, juggling with work life as a successful owner of a milkshake bar and the three date partners he has.





	When milkshake brings all the boys to the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my work for Hey there, Sharpshooter bang, with the amazing [Nada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrownFics/profile) betaing and wonderful griffonskies as the artist, please check it out!! She deserves all the love for the art ;;;u;;;
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Lance is screwed. Utterly, devastatingly screwed.

He’s a popular man. A handsome man. Lover Lance, they say.

Yet somehow around Hunk, his brain short-circuits and he messes up his words; gets all clumsy and flustered and one time used soy milk instead of whole milk like Hunk had ordered. Luckily his friend liked that version, but that doesn’t make it less humiliating for the owner of a very popular milkshake bar to mess up a single order.

Hunk has been a regular customer ever since Lance founded the bar few years back. He’s the owner of a tattoo shop nearby, so he often spends his lunch break there. At first Lance just thought Hunk’s very handsome and fun to talk to. But now he has developed  _ feelings.  _

And how could he have not? Hunk is tall, has big build and the most fantastic laugh Lance has probably ever heard. His arms are covered in amazing tattoos, and he has a story for each one. Lance feels like he could probably listen to Hunk talking about those tattoos over and over again. Plus, Hunk’s mahogany skin really brings out some of the coloured tattoos. One time when it was warm enough Hunk showed up in shorts and showed off a tattoo he had made on himself. Lance can’t wait to figure out what tattoo he wants so he can book a time from Hunk.

It would be very difficult to stay still in the chair, though.

Watching Hunk.

Watching perfect Hunk at work.

Annnd now Lance is daydreaming again at work. Luckily it’s not too busy, so he can focus on guessing what Hunk is going to order this time.

(He secretly hopes Hunk will order him instead of milkshake.)

Okay, so he has a crush. No big deal. Except it is a big deal. It’s been a while since Lance has had a crush and he has no idea how to act. He has met up with Hunk a few times outside of work, so he knows he can call Hunk his friend (because he asked if he could). But he really wants to call Hunk his boyfriend. Or at least try going out on a date to hopefully calm down his heart.

* * *

It takes a few more visits from Hunk at the bar before Lance gets the guts to ask. Hunk has ordered his usual lunch, a hazelnut milkshake and a sandwich, and as Lance brings it to him, he can't help but to stay to admire the man in front of him. The smile, those eyes, and his little gestures…

"I wanna take you out so bad," Lance blurts out, to which Hunk's response is confusion.

"Take me out? Please don’t tell me you’re going to kill me."

"On a date!" Lance clarifies. "I would... Like to take you on a date. If that's alright. You're really amazing and I want to get to know you more... Even more than now. I'd be honored to not call you my friend, but perhaps boyfriend."

And he's rambling. Great.

Hunk doesn't seem to mind that, luckily. The man bursts out into a laugh before he reaches above the counter to take Lance's hand into his.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

When Hunk is gone, Lance has to put up a note of "Be right back" and run to the backroom. His heart is beating so loud, it makes no sense. It could be dangerous, right?

So naturally, the first thing he does is call to the call centre to make sure he doesn't need to rush to the hospital over heart palpitations.

"This is Matthew speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Hello my name's Lance I think there's something wrong with my heart?"

"Could you describe what's wrong with it?"

"It's beating so fast, I can just hear it go rapidly ba-thump ba-thump."

"Do you have any reasons why it might beat faster than normal?"

"I uh... I asked my crush out."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"He said yes."

A laugh. 

"He said yes?"

"Yeah, I can't believe this!"

"I think your heart is excited to go on a date. That's not dangerous."

"Oh that's a relief. Thanks, Matthew."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Lance tells Hunk over the phone about what happened with the phone operator, Hunk dares to laugh at him. Although Lance loves listening to the man’s laugh, it’s rude to laugh at his agony, no matter how much Lance ends up laughing with him in the end.

That same night, Hunk and Lance meet for their first date. Its by sheer luck they both have the evening free. Hunk decides on the restaurant, which is a lovely Japanese place, and after chatting over lighter things for a while, Lance decides to get a little deeper.

“So, have you heard about polyamory?” Lance asks casually, or at least hopefully casually, while eating their shared ice cream dessert.

Hunk nods after a moment of thinking. “It’s when you can love more than one person romantically, right?”

“Um, yeah. So like, what do you think of it?”

  
“I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest,” Hunk admits. 

Lance smiles a little nervously as he nods. “How would you feel, if I told I am polyamorous? It doesn’t have to mean anything weird, just like, I might get a crush on someone but if we get more serious I can tell if that happens and--” Lance rambles, and only stops when Hunk shuts him up by covering Lance’s mouth with his palm.

“Lance, I want you to feel safe and honest with me. And even though I haven’t given polyamory a thought that doesn’t mean I would be opposed to it,” he says with a soft smile. It makes Lance feel like he’s melting.

“Oh? That’s a relief. I couldn’t afford to lose my best customer,” Lance jokes a little, making Hunk laugh. Blurting out that he wanted to go on a date with Hunk is the best thing he has ever done.

* * *

One date turns to many, and it doesn’t take long for Hunk and Lance to fall into a rhythm with their relationship. Hunk keeps visiting the milkshake bar almost daily, but this time besides ordering lunch, he usually orders at least one kiss to go.

It’s been a few months when Lance recognizes a new customer who comes to the bar. Well, he recognizes the voice.

The customer comes to the bar, wearing a t-shirt with nyan cat on it. He’s wearing a meme shirt. Amazing.

Then the customer starts talking.

“So, uh, can I get a banana shake?” he asks, and Lance feels like he’s having a flashback.

“Matthew?” Lance blurts out. The customer stares at him in confusion.

“That’s my name yeah, but how would you know that?”

  
“I called you when my crush agreed to go out with me! I can’t believe you came to my bar,” Lance can’t help but to chuckle. Of course the cute person with the meme shirt has heard him in one of his low moments, no matter how good the outcome.

“No way, you’re the love heart attack guy?” Matthew breaks into a wide smile.

  
“Okay I never said I was having a heart attack,” Lance tries to defend himself.

“Whatever,” Matthew shakes his head in amusement. “So, mind telling me about your date once you’ve given me the banana shake?”

Lance tells Matthew everything, right from his panic to how well the date went, and that they are somewhat officially together now with Hunk. Matthew smiles almost the whole time, and asks many questions, clearly interested in the whole story. Lance hopes it’s not to just mock him in Matthew’s workplace, but to be fair his phone call deserves to be laughed at. He still tells Matthew his hopes of not getting made fun of.

“Mock you? Don’t worry fam, I just want to tell everyone at work how adorable the story really is. Your call is the cutest I’ve ever gotten, and I think about it every time I have a bad day at work,” Matthew says before slurping his shake, “And I’m glad to know the caller is someone as attractive as their voice.”

“Wow, Matthew, if I didn’t know any better I would think you’re flirting with me,” Lance chuckles softly.

“Who’s saying I’m not flirting?” Matthew winks. “Oh and please call me Matt, unless you decide to call me at work again.”

Lance chuckles a little more in amusement, trying to hold back a blush from forming on his cheeks.

“You’re a dork. But I appreciate the honesty. Pick me up at seven, alright? You’ll have the chance to get another call from me, but this time about you.”

Matt’s smile gets even wider as they settle the details and exchange phone numbers.

“Your boyfriend won’t mind?” Matt teases a little.

“I told you we’re somewhat official, that doesn’t make him my boyfriend!” Lance says with an immediate blush on his face. “Besides, he has known since the beginning that I’m polyamorous so I really hope he will not mind. He’s great, so I’m pretty sure he would have said right away if he was not fine with me dating others.”

”Great. Seven o’clock it is then,” Matt grins before leaving.

* * *

As promised, Matt is back at the bar precisely at seven to pick Lance up. Lance has just closed up when he notices the familiar face waving at him outside, and quickly gets his things and turns off the lights so he can join Matt outside. 

”So, where are we going?” he asks after greeting Matt with a smile. 

”It’s a surprise,” Matt tells, before he leads Lance to his car. Once inside, he turns on the radio and naturally Thousand miles starts playing. The two glance at each other with grins on their faces before starting to sing, and dance, along the song.

They have a really good time at the roller skate disco where Matt takes Lance. Even though Lance hasn’t skated for years, he feels glad for having athletic hobbies still so his balance isn’t completely horrible, although he has to take support from Matt quite a lot especially in the beginning.

“I didn’t even know these places exist anymore, this is awesome,” Lance admits at some point as they’re skating around the rink hand in hand.

* * *

After the date with Matt, Lance has promised to hang out with Hunk, and once they have watched three and a half episodes of the series they’ve been binge watching, Lance has the guts to even mention the date.

“Are you really sure you’re okay with me even talking about the date? And possibly seeing Matt again?” he asks, glancing up at Hunk, who scoffs before planting a kiss on his temple.

“Lance, I want to be part of your life. Preferably lots of it. I want you to be able to be honest and tell if you go on a date with someone and introduce me so I can act all intimidating.”

  
“You? Intimidating? You’re not intimidating even during our plays when you’re domming it up!”

“You’re such a brat,” Hunk laughs before giving Lance a kiss on his lips.

* * *

After a few dates with Matt, Lance decides to bring up possibly meeting with Hunk because he would prefer not to have them completely separate parts of his life and to be able to spend home nights ideally as a group if they get along. (“That doesn’t mean anything dirty, Matt! Literal Netflix and chill, not the perverted one!”)

That’s why, after spending a lovely evening at the arcade with Matt and impressing children with his sharpshooter skills, Lance leads Matt inside his apartment. It smells like freshly baked cookies inside. Hunk is clearly prepared. Lance gives Matt a reassuring peck on the lips before dragging him into the living room where Hunk is waiting for them.

Hunk shoots up from the couch as soon as he sees the two figures in the doorway.

“Hi, my name’s Hunk, pleasure to meet y-- Matt?” he begins, but his eyes widen as he sees the person with Lance. Matt looks at him with a wide smile and gives him a hug.

“Hunk, it’s good to see you my dude!”

Meanwhile Lance looks at them in confusion.

“So you know each other already?”

  
Matt turns to Lance, nodding.

“Hunk has made all of my tattoos, I met him through my sister,” he tells.

“Remember Pidge? That’s Matt’s baby sis,” Hunk continues.

Lance stares at them for a while before he bursts out in laughter.

“So I was scared for nothing when introducing you? I should have known those tattoos were made by you, Hunk, you  _ are  _ the best artist in town after all.”

Hunk looks smug at the comment, and after ruffling Lance’s hair teasingly offers the two freshly baked cookies so they can all sit down and chat in harmony.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for the trio to find a compatible rhythm of things. 

Hunk has unofficially moved in with Lance so all the perverted Netflix and chill take place at Matt’s place, but for the non-perverted version it’s easier to be at Lance’s with his huge movie collection (huge-huge now that it’s combined with Hunk’s), and whenever Hunk is there he joins in since they all get along great. They even have a group chat together which is filled with all the memes Lance and Matt send. It’s almost like a competition. Occasionally Hunk might ask what they want for dinner if he knows Matt is coming over, but those messages get drowned quickly and most of the time Hunk has no choice but to surprise them.

Then the rhythm gets changed because of a fourth wheel.

* * *

A charming man walks into the bar one day. Very charmingly. Silver hair, dark skin and purple suit. It should be illegal to look so good in such a tacky suit. Lance has to really focus to make sure he gets the order right, especially because when the man speaks he’s full butter.

“It will take me a while so go ahead and take a seat, sir, I will bring the shake to you in a moment,” he promises with a smile, earning a nod before the man goes to sit down. 

Lance makes the hazelnut shake, adding some hazelnut pieces to the whipped cream on top, and starts his journey to the corner table where the man watches him keenly. 

Lance is almost there, when many things happen at once. A new customer comes inside with a child. The child runs past their parent and before the customer can stop the child, Lance feels the child hit him and the next thing he knows, he’s staring at the charming man’s suit. That is now dripping with hazelnut shake. 

Fuck. 

The customer apologizes profusely and quickly goes to get paper, the child now on their lap, struggling but not getting away. Lance just stares at the charming man, trying to think of what to say. 

”Are you alright?” the charming man asks and stands up to offer help to get Lance up from the floor. 

”Yeah, yeah I am,” Lance says, still accepting the help, ”I’m really sorry. Let me buy you a new coat, or at least pay for the cleaning services.”

”Oh no, that’s not necess—”

”I will also buy dinner as an apology!”

”Alright then. You can call me Lotor,” the charming man smiles widely, clearly excited to accept dinner company. 

  
  


“Why are there so many men lately that make my poor poly heart weak,” Lance screeches to Hunk when they meet later that evening. Hunk laughs at his boyfriend’s agony.

* * *

On the following week when both Lotor and Lance have time one evening, they decide to schedule their date for then. (“Not a date!” Lance once shouted to both Hunk and Matt, unable to convince them.) Lotor picks Lance up in his fancy, automatic, deep purple Tesla so they can be as efficient as possible with the suit shopping, and to have as much time as possible in case there are others shopping too.

Lance grimaces mentally at the price of the suit of Lotor’s choosing, but he has already promised to pay for it. It’s his fault anyway for falling over the businessman, even though, yes, technically the kid can be blamed too. But Lance was distracted that day so he feels the obligation. Besides, it would be a crime not to buy the suit after Lotor has tried it on. It’s lavender, with almost unnoticeable print of violets. Lotor looks stunning in it. Sure, the man would probably look stunning in simply a trash bag, but still.

After successful suit shopping, the two decide to walk to the restaurant they’ll be dining in through a nearby park. It’s barely a five minute walk.Yet, during that walk, a bird manages to poop on Lance’s shoulder. 

“What the fuck!” he exclaims when he feels, and smells, it. From the corner of his eye he can see Lotor trying to keep his face neutral, but the man is clearly amused. Lance glares at him. “Don’t you dare to laugh.”

Lotor manages not to laugh. He just smiles and offers to buy the dinner instead since technically because of him Lance’s coat is now ruined. They have a good time and after a few glasses of extremely good wine, Lance feels relaxed enough to joke a little.

“You offering to buy dinner and buying this sort of expensive bubbly feels like you would want to be my sugar daddy.”

Lotor lifts an eyebrow before smirking a little.

“I wouldn’t mind being your sugar daddy,” he admits. Talk about a joke backfiring (in the best possible way).

“Wait, seriously?” Lance stares at the man opposite him, who answers by moving his hand to Lance’s thigh under the table. Damn his limbs are long.

Before they really get to have any more discussion, the waiter comes to ask if they want dessert.

“No thank you,” Lotor tells while looking directly at Lance, “I have dessert waiting for us at home.”

Lance feels like dying of both embarrassment and how hot Lotor sounds and looks when he speaks. Fuck, he’s screwed.

“Y-yeah, can we get the check, please?” he asks after swallowing. His throat feels drier and drier the longer Lotor looks at him.

“Alright, just a moment sirs,” the waiter leaves with a nod.

“Okay, before you take me to your penthouse and based on your eyes, devour me, I should tell you I have a boyfriend. Two, actually. I’m polyamorous,” Lance tells once the waiter is gone, face turning red because of the way Lotor keeps looking at him.

And the look doesn’t stop even after telling about his boyfriends. Instead, Lotor asks:

“Would you possibly want a third one?”

After Lance survives from the coughing fit he gets because of Lotor’s question, the tall man continues: “I’m completely fine with you being polyamorous. To be honest, I have been wondering if I am as well. So I would be honoured to date you, and am open to the idea of a full poly relationship, too. Of course this doesn’t mean we would have to define our relationship right away, but you are very endearing so going on another date with you would be wonderful. Bird shit and all.”

Lance chuckles and shakes his head.

“What a coincidence, I also thought another date with you would be wonderful. Maybe next time a bird can poop on your shoulder instead,” he suggests, making Lotor laugh whole-heartedly.

Lotor doesn’t lie about having dessert at his home. He leads Lance into his penthouse (“I can’t believe my guess was right,” Lance laughs), where a chocolate fondue and different fruits are waiting for them on a picnic blanket.

“I may be rich and get lots of things purely with my wealth, but I would actually like a real relationship,” Lotor admits, before adding jokingly, “while of course being your sugar daddy.”

Lance smiles widely and sits down on the blanket.

“This is amazing. I haven’t had fondue since like high school, even though they’re such simple and awesome dessert,” he tells before gesturing Lotor to sit down next to him. 

He does, and the rest of their evening goes along chatting and getting to know each other better while eating chocolate covered fruits, self dipped.

* * *

Once his relationship with Lotor is much more secure and even close to being defined as something after a few more dates, Lance decides to introduce the man to Hunk and Matt. He has panicked enough in their group chat, so maybe the two deserve to actually meet the cause of Lance’s multiple outfit crises.

After all, Hunk was a regular at Lance’s bar for so long before they started dating, Lance has never had the same stress over how he looks like for their dates. Of course there is always stress when trying to think of an outfit, but Hunk doesn’t wear suits that cost more than an arm and a leg.

And with Matt the only thing Lance really has to worry about is not to wear the same meme shirt as Matt, unless of course they want to coordinate.

With Lotor, however, Lance has panicked over multiple times because Lotor has a habit of not telling Lance exactly how fancy the place they will meet at is. It’s like the man enjoys Lance’s struggle to find a good outfit, even though he is not present when Lance is having said struggle.

Now, since they’re meeting at the apartment where Lance lives with Hunk, Lance doesn’t have to stress over any outfit. Just the whole situation of his boyfriends meeting each other. The meeting of Hunk and Matt went suspiciously well, so Lance feels on the edge now, waiting for a catastrophe to happen.

No catastrophe has happened yet, when Lotor in his designer t shirt and jeans shakes both Matt’s and Hunk’s hands and says hello.

There is also no catastrophe when Lotor tastes the muffins Hunk has made and saysthey’re delicious.

The catastrophe strikes after that.

Lotor starts coughing and taking deep breaths.

“Was there perhaps almond in the muffins?” he wheezes.

“Oh no,” is Hunk’s response.

“Do you have epipen or should we call an ambulance?” Matt asks, phone already in hand. Thankfully, Lotor manages to nod and reach for his bag. Matt acts fast and takes the pen out.

Epipen stabbed to Lotor’s thigh, it doesn’t take long before he manages to properly breathe again. Lance is sitting on the couch next to him, rubbing his back softly. Hunk sighs out of relief, apologizing profusely about using almonds in the muffins and not asking about Lotor’s allergies. Lotor shrugs the apology off.

“It doesn’t really come up that often, it’s only almonds,” he tells them with a smile. Hunk is almost in tears because of relief.

The rest of the evening together the four of them simply chill out in the living room and chatting, the muffins away in the kitchen so no one accidentally eats them.

“I don’t care if you think they’re good, muffins are not worth dying for,” Lance says firmly to Lotor.

* * *

“Okay, you can keep him,” Matt promises after Lotor has left the apartment. He’s lying on the couch, his head on Lance’s lap, who in turn is leaning against Hunk.

Lance chuckles softly.

“That’s a relief. I don’t have to hide him into the attic and feed him when you leave,” he jokes, making Hunk chuckle as well.

“Seriously, before the next time I want a list of his allergies,” he says.

“I can give you his number, because I know for a fact I will forget,” Lance promises.

* * *

Once they have exchanged numbers, it doesn’t take long before Hunk ends up having a date with Lotor.

“Lance,” he says one day when Lance gets home from work, “he asked me out. On a date.”

  
“Who?”

  
“Lotor!”

  
“That doesn’t surprise me. You’re sweet, and handsome, and--”

“That’s enough. Now help. What do I wear?”

“You finally understand my struggle, huh?”

* * *

Lance spends the next two days with Hunk, having basically a support group for the crisis on what to wear when going on a date with Lotor. Matt laughs at the two, but admits that if he ever landed a date with the man, he would probably be in the same support group. 

Right now though, he can, and will, devote his time to laugh at his friend and his boyfriend.

* * *

The good side of dating the same person is the possibility to give a birthday gift together. With Lance’s birthday approaching, Matt creates a group chat for him, Hunk and Lotor.

**Matt has created a group chat ”Lance’s devils”**

Matt, 13.06: okay fam, we gotta think on a great bday gift for lance

Hunk, 14.08: isn’t his birthday in two months? i agree though!! he deserves something awesome, he works so hard and still makes time for us

Hunk, 14.10: this is dumb but i’ve been thinking of tattooing him, would matching tattoos be too soon? or just appointment together, they don’t have to match but it could be a fun experience

Matt, 14.11: wow hunk ur rambling even in text msgs lmao, cute

Matt, 14.11: tattoo appointment together sounds fun tho, i could lol if anyone is a wuss

Hunk, 14.11: Matt you cried when you got the tattoo

Lotor, 14.12: You have a tattoo, Matthew?

Matt, 14.12: THAT gets ur attention lotor??? ya i have a tattoo but only the ppl i sleep w/ can see it ;) and hunk lol

Hunk, 14.12: lmao

Lotor, 14.13: Oh? I guess I must seduce you then ;)

Matt, 14.13: FJSSGSKJDJD OMG

Matt, 14.13: WOW

Matt, 14.13: W O W

Matt, 14.13: BACK TO THE GIFT SHUT UP

Lotor, 14.14: How could I discuss the present if I must shut up?

Matt, 14.14: fjdhshshsjhszfks s t o p

Hunk, 14.16: w o w

After lots of blushing and screaming against his pillow, Matt manages to get to an agreement about the gift for Lance. 

And then Lotor messages him: ”I wasn’t joking about seducing you, if you are open to that.”

**W o w** .

* * *

”Lance, I gave in. I’m a disgrace. But I won’t join your support group, and will not stress over my clothes for the date. If my meme shirts are not good enough, he can kiss my ass,” Matt exclaims right at the door to Lance’s apartment. His boyfriend looks at him in amusement. 

”Kiss your ass? That’s kinky,” he says, making Matt groan before going in the apartment. 

”Lance, no. Now, where did you go on your first date? Do you know where Hunk went? Again, I’m not having a clothing crisis but. I need to know what possibilities I’m dealing with,” Matt explains like he’s making complete sense with his logic. 

”How scientific,” Lance chuckles, kissing his cheek and leads him to sit on the couch. ”Just wear a dress shirt and slacks. Ooh, and put your hair on a ponytail!”

”You suggest that only because you like me wearing a ponytail,” Matt shakes his head in amusement. Lance hums, combing through his hair. 

”I never said I wasn’t biased. Now then, what movie do you want to watch? Hunk made us some snacks.”

Matt chuckles and pecks Lance’s lips before they start the search for the perfect movie on Netflix. 

* * *

The date with Lotor goes well, and so does the next one. It doesn’t take long before Lance gets the idea of a group date. 

”What do you mean by a group date?” Hunk asks once Lance shares his idea, having invited all three to their apartment. 

”Exactly that!” Lance exclaims excitedly. ”Every one of us is dating except you and Matt, so why not hang around all four of us? Like a fantasy foursome! … Wait that sounded wrong. Or kinda right, but—”

”Wow, Lance, that’s kinky,” Matt jokes with a wink. ”Group date sounds fun though. We could go paintballing, or karaoke, and of course shared milkshakes have to be a thing!”

”It has to be milkshake made by Lance,” Lotor says, arms crossed and face looking serious. ”After all, his milkshake brought us all to the yard.”

Matt gasps in delight over the meme usage.

”Oh, damn right.”

* * *

**July 18th, texting Lance**

Hunk, 10.57: hey, i get out of work earlier on wednesday next week so wondered if you wanted to pick me up and then head out to our group date?

Lance, 11.01: hell yes!! im so ready for the date <3

Hunk, 11.02: aww, that’s so sweet <3

**July 18th, group chat Lance’s demons**

Hunk, 11.02: he agreed to pick me up from work, you’re taking care of reservations right Lotor? and have you decided what to get?

Matt, 11.03: hell yea B)

Lotor, 11.15: I have made sure to move our reservation to the evening to the timeframe you suggested, Hunk. And I do have an idea on what to get ;)

Hunk, 11.18: why do i feel worried

Matt, 11.18: u have a great reason to

* * *

**July 20th, group chat Lance’s demons**

Matt, 2.40: Hunk it’s milkshakes

Hunk, 8.15: what

Matt, 8.15: lets get milkshake tattoos

* * *

The time before Wednesday mostly goes with planning both the tattoos and the double date. Hunk is grateful that Lance has actually discussed some tattoo ideas with him, so that the surprise will for sure be a pleasant one. Hunk is also very glad to know that this isn’t Lance’s first tattoo so he knows Lance isn’t allergic and will handle the pain most likely well, although the only one he has is quite small and usually hidden. It’s really cute in Hunk’s opinion for Lance to have his first tattoo on his chest. A blue heart. Just lines drawn, simple and beautiful.

Lance has been really excited about planning the date. Lotor is helping him a lot, and secretly making sure to change all the reservations Lance makes to later in the evening, just like agreed with Matt and Hunk. Besides reserving everything for Wednesday, Lotor is also helping Lance to prepare for Saturday, when they are spending Lance’s birthday. Lance wants to have a party, but also to spend time with his boyfriends, which is why Lotor is scheduling the party so everyone will be happy, and hopefully for the other guests to leave on time for them to still celebrate, just the four of them.

“Besides,” Lotor promises, “you have us all to yourself during our whole date on Wednesday.”

Lance smiles widely, visibly more relaxed thanks to Lotor’s words despite all the stress from planning.

* * *

When the day arrives, Hunk is really feeling the anxiety.

“What if he hates the design? Or doesn’t want a tattoo at all? Sure we have discussed it a lot, but still!” he rambles to Matt, who simply pats his friend’s back.

“He will love it. And if he feels unsure now, you can do it later, if he so wants. While tattoo isn’t a spontanious choice, he is known for loving these kinds of surprises. Doing stuff together,” he promises.

Lotor comes into the shop half an hour before Lance should be there.

“Some days I’m very glad I own a successful business, so I can do these things. On the other hand, why must they all have something for me today, when I told I am busy?” he huffs, and gets comforted by both Hunk and Matt, sitting on a couch between them. Normally the customers would be waiting on the couch, so Hunk can’t help but feel a little amused. They’re waiting for the customer. 

  
It feels like hours before Lance arrives to the shop. When he does, all three waiting on the couch can’t stop smiling as they say hi in unison.   
  


“Hunk, are you ready to g-- Matt, Lotor? Why are you here?” Lance calls out from the door before stopping in his tracks. Then, he takes off his shoes to walk to the couch. “I thought we agreed to meet at the restaurant.”

“Change of plans,” Lotor said.

“We wanted to give you your birthday present a little early,” Matt continues, while Hunk is nodding.

“My birthday gift? Wait. Hunk, is your work day really over?”

Hunk chuckles, before getting up, and kisses Lance’s cheek.

“I still have four customers to go,” he tells, showing the four designs on the tablet he’s holding.

“Are you serious?” Lance beams, clearly excited.

“Yup. Do you want to be my needles’ first victim, or will one of us go first?”

“I think I need a little time to calm down, so I’d rather watch you three squirm in pain,” he chuckles.

Matt is the first to get the tattoo. He decides to get it on his forearm, to continue his sleeve with some nice colour.

Hunk makes sure the placement is fine and the picture won’t turn when moving the arm, and then gets to work.

First lineart.

“You were smart with picking this place,” Hunk mentions right before first line.

“Really? How come?”

“Some parts will hurt like bitch.”

“Fuck!”

Lotor and Lance watch him work in amusement, while also offering support to Matt by holding his hand and getting him towels to wipe sweat off his face.

“Why would that part hurt so much!” he whines, making Hunk chuckle softly.

“It’s close to your vein. It’s not unusual for it to hurt a little more there.”

Once Matt has survived from “the torture”, he smiles widely as he looks at the new tattoo.

“So worth the pain,” he muses before showing off the unicorn with rainbow mane in a typical milkshake glass, different cats inside. Lance and Lotor both take pictures of their very proud boyfriend before Hunk can cover the tattoo with cream and some plastic wrap.

Then it’s Lotor’s turn.

He decides to get his one on his bicep.

“A good choice for first tattoo to get used to the experience well, and usually bicep doesn’t hurt much, except near the shoulder bone and elbow, and in your case elbow shouldn’t be a problem,” Hunk tells.

Lotor handles the pain well. Every now and then a little “ouch” and huffs, but nothing else. While Matt is proud of Lotor handling it so well, he is a little disappointed not to get a funny video of Lotor shouting with some pain surprising him.

At least with Hunk he gets some amusement.

Once Lotor is done introducing (showing off, really) his tattoo of a purple milkshake dish with a sparkling lavender coloured crown on top, it’s Hunk’s turn to get in the chair.

Hunk isn’t confident with doing the work on himself, since especially with the placement would be awkward to work on, so his co-worker Keith has promised to do his, using the design Hunk has made.

Hunk lies down on the chair, making himself as comfortable as possible, so Keith can start. Hunk already has a bunch of forget me nots on his neck, so it feels good to him to get a sunflower milkshake next to it.

It doesn’t feel good to get it. Lots of bones and nerves.

Lance thinks about the placement of his tattoo very carefully.

* * *

After poking his skin a lot, Lance decides to get it on his bicep, on the inner side near the elbow. It shouldn’t be too bad, he thinks.

It isn’t too bad. Mostly.

Hunk knows a lot about veins and nerves. Apparently the part where the nurses often take blood tests is a nerve bundle, or at least it feels like it is. Hunk isn’t even that near it and Lance wants to murder the one who had the bright idea to get tattoos. Except Lance is the one to talk to Hunk about wanting another tattoo for quite a while now. Fuck.

The end result is so amazing, though, that Lance forgives both his boyfriends and himself for the idea of getting tattoos.

A gorgeous mermaid and waves, full coloured, in a milkshake glass. He looks at it for a long time and can’t stop smiling.

“Thank you,” he ends up saying.

Then his boyfriends tell that since this is a gift, Lance won’t be paying for his tattoo.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we are. We want you to save your money to treat us all on our date,” Lotor jokes and kisses Lance’s head. Damn you, tall and handsome man.

“Except that it’s our treat. You’re much more worth than a tattoo, so leave your wallet home and let’s go on a date,” Matt tells with a wink.

“Really, keep your wallet with you because you never know when someone could break into your car but, no paying,” Hunk adds.

“You dorks,” Lance laughs. “Let’s go!”

* * *

After a magnificent double date the rest of the week goes quickly, and Saturday is now here.

Lance is stressing out on the couch, while Matt tries to calm him down. Hunk is in the kitchen preparing the last treats for the birthday party, when Lotor arrives.

“I have decided to buy this apartment,” he tells.

“What!” Lance gets up from the couch, confused and way too stressed to understand at all what Lotor means.

“Let me explain, love. I buy this apartment, and the one next to it which is on sale. Then we can destroy a wall and make them into one apartment. With four bedrooms,” he explains with a smile.

“Four? You want us all to live together?”

“I do. No papers are signed nor decisions made, but if you three would like it, that would be nice. No need for extra glamour if I just get to be with you.”

* * *

The party goes well, just like Matt has had to promise more than 50 times while Lance was stressing out. With the guests gone, it’s time to relax and just enjoy the company of each other, with a movie rolling in the background, although none of them are paying attention. At one point though, Lance realizes something.

“I had a gift for you three,” he says before disappearing into the kitchen.

“It was super hard to get them here with Hunk occupying the kitchen, but luckily Pidge agreed to bring them while the party was going on so you wouldn’t notice anything,” he explains, really making the other three curious. 

Soon Lance emerges from the kitchen, three milkshakes on a tray and a grin on his face.

“I wanted to test some flavours and need you to tell me your opinions.”

The first one is a yellow and white one, citrus and vanilla. Lance hands it over to Hunk. There are sunflowers on top of whipped cream shaped from chocolate.

“It’s called tattooer.”

The next one is very colourful, all the colours of the rainbow present and a huge amount of sprinkles on top.

“Telephone.”

The third is purple, black and gold, all complementing each other. There is even edible gold glitter on the drink, in the shape of a crown.

“Prince.”

“Lance… Did you name these after us?” Hunk asks, cheeks and ears already flushed just from the thought.

“No,” Lance smirks. “I made these after you. After all, my milkshakes brought three wonderful boys to the yard.”

“Oh, Lance,” Lotor breathes out, completely smitten. He takes the offered milkshake, twirling it a little in his hands to see every side of it before giving it a taste. “Is this liquorice?”

“Yup!”   
“I quite like it. I have a new regular drink to have when visiting,” he hums.

Matt dives into his milkshake right away, very excited to taste what it’s like.

“Ohmigosh so good,” he moans before he gets up from the couch to give Lance a hug. “This is the best gift ever, thank you. I never wanna drink anything else.”

Lance chuckles softly before he turns to look at Hunk. 

Hunk is also twirling the glass, and takes his sweet time doing so. Lance almost comments on it, when Hunk takes a sip. Then another. Then he turns to look at Lance with the softest smile Lance has ever seen.

“I love it. And I love you.”

It’s the best birthday Lance has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I have never written polyam characters so I hope I did justice ;;w;;
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter @novoltronnova <3


End file.
